headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
American Horror Story/A
Adelaide Langdon Addiction demon Agnetha Agnetha and her friend Vendela were two tourists from Sweden who came to Los Angeles, California in the year 2015 to check out the various attractions. They booked a room at the Hotel Cortez, but immediately regretted the decision as it was ten miles from where they wanted to be. The front desk receptionist at the hotel, Iris, took them to a room, but Aggie and Vendela complained about the smell. Iris, having grown firmly irritated with them, brought them to Room 64. This room was no better, and things grew horrifically worse when they were attacked by a strange creature. Agnetha and Vendela were captured by the hotel's staff and brought to a basement dungeon where they were secured in cages. They were being used for their blood to feed the vampire children that lived in the hotel. Iris made a special cocktail designed to flush the impurities from her system, making her blood more rich for the children. Ultimately however, Agnetha could not long maintain the agony of this existence, and she bled to death. Iris and the hotel's bartender, Liz Taylor, disposed of her body by dumping it down a chute into a pit at the bottom of the hotel. Aimee Roman Alex Lowe Alicia Spencer When it comes to disreputable poor-white-trash, there ain't nobody that fits the bill quite like ole' Alicia Spencer. A forty-something single mother of one, Alicia lived in a small house in New Orleans, Louisiana where she spent her days smoking crack and making sweet love to her son down by the fire. Yes... her SON! In October of 2013, Kyle was killed in a mystically-induced school bus crash. News of his death made Alicia even worse, so she did the one thing that a crack-ho in this predicament is wont to do - smoke more crack! Fortunately for her, Kyle returned to her - albeit a little different than the boy she once knew. The witch responsible for his death to begin with, Madison Montgomery, collaborated with another teen witch named Zoe Benson to resurrect him. However, they Frankensteined the entire affair, using body parts from other accident victims to replace some of Kyle's extremities, including his ding dong! As nothing more than a brainless reanimate, Kyle returned home much to his horny despicable mother's delight. Upon grabbing his junk, she immediately knew that something was wrong and that she was clearly gripping onto some other guy's joy stick. Even Kyle knew that this kind of behavior was considered bad form and he flew into a (literally) monstrous rage and beat his mother to death. And the world is grateful to him for his accomplishments. Ally Mayfair-Richards Ally Mayfair-Richards is the main protagonist of American Horror Story: Cult. She is a restaurant owner, the wife of Ivy Mayfair-Richards and the mother of Oz Mayfair-Richards. Ally suffers from panic attacks, coulrophobia (fear of clowns) and trypophobia (fear of holes.) Ally's panic attacks begin to resurface after Donald Trump wins the 2016 presidential election and opposes everything that Ally stood for, which was supported by President Barack Obama. Alma Walker Amazon Eve Amazon Eve is a tall woman who typically plays piano in Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities' musical numbers. She is kind-hearted and very loving towards the other members of the freak show. She is also shown to be very strong physically as she is able to beat Dell Toledo (The Strong Man) into submission when he tries to murder her in her sleep. She is later shot and killed during Dandy Mott's killing spree. Andy Hahn Andy Han was a black male in his apparent forties. He worked as a homicide detective for the Los Angeles Police Department in the mid 2010s. He was partnered with John Lowe. Han and Lowe investigated a string of murders patterned after violations of the Ten Commandments. The first was an Oscar blogger named Martin Gamboa. The second was a man and a woman who had an affair in a motel room. The man's eyes and tongue had been removed. The third instance involved multiple murders at the office of a Hollywood tabloid magazine. John later visits him and confesses that he is the Ten Commandments Killer, revealing of how he came to be. John revealed that he knows Andy had been going out and meeting Alex for coffee and stabs him in the chest and stomach as Andy broke the command of not coveting another man's wife. Angela Anna-Leigh Leighton Anne Frank Art Art was the administrator of the Red Meadows mental health facility in California in the 1980s. In the summer of 1984, when a psychiatry student named Donna Chambers came to the hospital to interview convicted serial killer Benjamin Richter, Art warned her that Richter would likely not speak with her, and hasn't spoken a word in fourteen years. When Benjamin Richter escaped from the hospital, Art coordinated efforts to keep the other patients contained. Arthur Arden Axeman